Looking For a Good Time
by TwilightPrincess89
Summary: Dr. Cuddy has an image in her head, and Dr. Cameron has everything to do with it. What happens when Dr. Cuddy goes out on a limb and asks Dr. Cameron for a drink? Femslash, Rated M to be safe.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's note: Just had a spark in my muse and thought that it would be interesting, maybe this would happen maybe it wouldnt, but here it is. Please read and review.

Contains: Lesbian sex, and bad words.

Looking For a Good Time

"House, I have a case for you." Dr. Lisa Cuddy said walking into his office.

He put down his ball and looked up at her; as usual his eyes were at her chest and not her face. He was snapped back by the file being slammed on his desk. He picked it up, opened it and nodded.

"I'll take it." He said.

Dr. Cuddy nodded and left the office. House studied her retreating figure as usual; something was off with her today. He shrugged and got up to go search for the rest of his team.

"Fuck! What is wrong with me?" Dr. Cuddy asked herself as she left her office to go and wash her hands.

She had spent the last 15 minutes trying to get off. She had left House's office and went straight to her office, because the burning between her legs had been getting more and more difficult to control. She had spent those 15 minutes trying to get off to an image in her mind, but it wasn't an image of any of the men in her daily life, but to someone who she had never expected to be attracted to. But as usual but it was a subordinate and a very strong willed and stubborn subordinate, Allison Cameron. She entered the bathroom, washed her hands and splashed some cold water on her face. But she was snapped back to the present by the sound of a toilet flushing and a stall door opening. Allison Cameron walked out of the stall and went to wash her hands.

"Dr. Cuddy." Dr. Cameron said.

"Dr. Cameron." Dr. Cuddy replied drying her hands.

She wanted nothing more than to get away from Dr. Cameron before she took her against the bathroom wall.

"Hey are you okay? You looked flushed, your hands are shaking." Cameron asked moving towards the older woman.

She eyed the older woman curiously. She had noticed that she looked exhausted like she hadn't slept in days, and her skin was flushed and she had circles under her eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm just exhausted. I have had a lot on my mind and I guess I haven't been taking care of myself." Dr. Cuddy replied.

Cameron continued to study her curiously for a few more minutes, there was more to the Dean's story than she was letting on, but she knew that if Cuddy needed help, she would ask. Cameron dried her hands and left the bathroom without another word to her boss.

"Something is going on with Cuddy." Cameron said to the room at large.

Chase and Foreman looked up from their latest case file and looked up surprised. Cameron rarely gave Cuddy a second glance, let alone care about her well being, they didn't get along very well.

"Oh I am sure she is just sexually frustrated and can't get off or something. Or that she is madly in love with me and had finally admitted it to herself." Dr. House said walking into the room.

They all looked up at him; they were used to his pompous manner and rude jokes, but they all knew that he cared about Dr. Cuddy more than he let on or wanted to admit.

"She doesn't look good, I ran into her in the bathroom and she looked as if she was about to faint." Cameron said.

They all rolled their eyes at her compassion, sometimes it was annoying and this was unusual for Cameron to care about the Dean of Medicine.

"She's fine, I do believe that she is a doctor so she should be able to take care of herself. Now lets get back to the case, our dying patient." House said picking up his marker and writing a few things on his white board.

They got on with the case, and ran their tests and came up with their theories and such, later that night Dr. Cameron ran into Dr, Cuddy again.

"You still look like crap." Dr. Cameron observed.

"Thanks." Cuddy said.

"You should get some rest, it's not good to get all worked up and stress yourself out." Cameron said.

The two women walked to their cars in silence.

"Allison would you like to have a drink somewhere?" Dr. Cuddy asked.

"Sure." Dr. Cameron replied shrugging.

She wasn't sure why she was agreeing to this, she and Cuddy weren't exactly friends, but something told her that this could be something good for both of them.

"Any particular place you want to go?" Dr. Cuddy asked.

"Your place, I would like to go back to your place." Dr. Cameron replied rather boldly.

Dr. Cuddy raised her eyebrows in utter surprise.

"Oh…okay then, follow me home." She stammered getting into her Mercedes.

Dr. Cameron got into her car and followed Dr. Cuddy back to her house. When they pulled up, Dr. Cameron was amazed at the size of the house. It wasn't too big and it wasn't too small, it was just the right size. They walked up to the door; Dr. Cameron noted that Dr. Cuddy's hands were shaking as she fumbled for her house key to unlock the door. Once inside she took off her coat and hung it next to Cuddy's, she couldn't help at think how nice it looked hanging there next to hers.

"What would you like to drink?" Dr. Cuddy asked snapping Dr. Cameron back to the present.

Now it was Dr. Cuddy's turn to be concerned.

"Are you feeling okay? You look pale." She asked.

"I'm fine; wine would be nice if you have any." Dr. Cameron replied.

Dr. Cuddy left the room and poured them each a glass of wine.

"Please sit down." She said handing Dr. Cameron her glass of wine.

"So, what's this about? Why ask me for a drink, we aren't exactly friends and I know you're not gay." Dr. Cameron asked sipping her wine.

"How do you know that I am not?" Dr. Cuddy replied.

She knew Dr. Cameron could read people, but she wasn't always right, and she was wrong about this. Lisa Cuddy was gay.

Cameron put down her wine glass and before Dr. Cuddy realized it, the younger woman had straddled her waist and was pressing her lips against hers. She kissed her back and could feel the heat pooling from between the younger doctor's legs. Cameron had to be enjoying this, and after a few minutes of passionate kissing they broke apart, breathless.

"Satisfied Dr. Cameron?" Cuddy asked as she studied the younger woman's face.

She looked confused but pleased at the same time. She had a feeling that the younger woman was trying to either prove her theory or she was trying to figure something out about herself.

"Allison." Dr. Cameron said.

Dr. Cuddy looked at her con fused.

"Call me Allison, you'll need to say my name properly." Cameron whispered.

She brought her lips to Dr. Cuddy's again and this time the older woman moved her hands up and down Allison's body, she heard a soft moan come from her throat as she removed her suit jacket. Nimble fingers unbuttoned the buttons on her blouse. Dr. Cuddy pulled her lips away from Allison's and kissed at the now exposed skin of Allison's chest. She kissed and sucked on the flesh of her breast, forcing a groan to surface from her lips. She could feel Allison's fingers begin to unbutton her blouse and gently squeeze a breast.

"Let's go upstairs." Allison said looking at Dr. Cuddy.

They got up and made their way up the stairs and into Dr. Cuddy's bedroom. She backed Allison back on her bed, removing her shoes and shirt before moving her lips over her still covered breasts.

"Are you sure you want this Allison?" Dr. Cuddy asked.

"Yes, Lisa, I'm sure." Allison replied breathlessly.

Lisa smiled and reached behind to unhook Allison's bra, then removing her own shirt and bra as well.

"You're so beautiful Lisa." Allison said running her hands down her lover's exposed torso, her nipples were hard and painfully aching to be touched.

"Have you ever done this before?" Allison asked slightly apprehensive.

Lisa reached down to unbutton Allison's slacks; she put her hand down past the waist band of her underwear and rubbed small circles around Allison's clit. A loud moan wrenched itself from Allison as Lisa's fingers continued to move around her clit. Lisa brought her lips down and took an erect nipple in her mouth and gently sucked on it. Allison moaned and arched into Lisa's mouth. Lisa smiled, she could tell that she was close and she wasn't even inside her yet.

"Fuck…Lisa…oh god Lisa!" Allison moaned loudly.

Lisa smiled again; she hadn't expected the young woman to be so vocal. Then again she hadn't expected any of this to happen. After a couple of more minutes Lisa felt her hand become increasingly wet and knew that an orgasm was imminent.

"Lisa! I'm cumming!" Allison moaned loudly, clutching at Lisa's arm dragging her nails down her arm. Lisa moaned and continued her efforts as she felt Allison's orgasm hit.

"Lisa…Lisa! Yes…" She moaned loudly.

After a few minutes Allison's hips slowed and she lay there still and panting. The older woman placed a kiss on Allison's lips and lay down beside her.

"Still think that I am not gay?" She asked breaking the silence.

"No, you're defiantly gay." Allison replied still slightly breathless.

"Are you gay? You know that you can be straight but still respond to the sexual touch of another." Lisa asked.

'I like both." Allison replied simply.

Lisa smiled.

"Let me show you how much I like both." Allison said rolling over and straddling Lisa's hips and placing a kiss on her pulse point.

Chills erupted down the older doctor's body as Allison's lips moved down her body to the zipper of her skirt. She pulled out it and slid it down and off Lisa's body.

"Please Allison…please…I need you." Lisa moaned.

Allison smiled and pulled off Lisa's black lace underwear. the wetness leaving a long streak of pleasure down her legs. The young doctor licked up her leg, tasting the ambrosia trail that graced her skin.

"You taste good Lisa." Allison said.

"It's all for you. No one has ever made me wet like this before." Lisa moaned.

Allison moved her tongue up Lisa's slit. She jumped and tangled her fingers in her Allison's dark brown hair. Allison continued to lick and suck at all of the flesh between Lisa's legs. Her hips bucking against Allison's face, she moaned as she could feel Lisa's sex quiver. She smiled and pushed three fingers inside the wet folds replacing her tongue. She arched up and Allison caught her lips in a kiss.

"Fuck…Allison…please fuck me harder." Lisa moaned breaking the kiss.

Allison added a fourth finger. Lisa threw her head back and moaned loudly, thrusting her hips hard into Allison's hand.

"Do you like that?" Allison asked huskily in Lisa's ear.

"Yes…oh yes…fuck me!" Lisa replied.

She sucked hard on Allison's neck marking her. She snaked a hand between their hot bodies and pushed two fingers inside Allison who moaned just as loud and pushed her hand further inside Lisa. She moved her fingers along Lisa's g-spot, forcing a loud moan to wrench itself from the older woman's lips. After a few minutes she could feel Lisa start to tremble, she knew she was close, she moved her hips against Lisa's hand as her own climax pushed its way to the surface.

"Allison…I'm…Allison, oh Allison." Lisa moaned.

"Cum for me Lisa…cum for me…cum with me." Allison panted.

Lisa moaned and moved against the young doctor.

"Lisa…I'm...oh Lisa…I'm cumming!" Lisa moaned as she came down Allison's arm.

After a few minutes they both fell back on the bed panting and sweating.

"Convinced yet?" Lisa asked breathlessly.

"Yes, thoroughly convinced." Allison replied.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes, each other listening to the sounds of each other's breathing, and Allison rolled over and studied Lisa's face. She was flushed and her hands were shaking. Then it dawned on the young doctor, Lisa's appearance was the same as earlier.

"So the flushed face and shaking hands…you were getting off weren't you?" Allison asked.

"I…yes I was, but I was un-successful. " Lisa replied.

"Ah I see. So that is the reason you can't even look me in the eyes at work? Because I am the reason that you had to get off in the first place?" Allison asked.

Lisa's eyebrows furrowed, she hated this side of the young doctor, but felt that it was best to clear the air; after all they did work together.

"Yes, I was imagining you, but I don't know why, I guess I felt attracted to you Allison. The image wasn't enough for me to get off in the way that I needed, so I have to admit that I had slightly ulterior motives for asking you out for a drink this evening." Lisa said looking over at the younger woman and was surprised to see that she was smiling.

"I am glad that you asked." Allison replied.

"Me too." Lisa said.

"So what doest his mean?" Allison asked after a few silent minutes.

" We are still employer and employee. We go about our days as if nothing has happened, or changed, because it hasn't right?" Lisa asked.

"Nothing has changed." Allison agreed, she had seemed worried about that.

She closed her eyes and was silent for a few more minutes.

"I should go." She said sitting up.

"You should." Lisa agreed.

Allison got up and dressed, Lisa followed and put on a robe, the two women walked down the stairs.

"See you at work tomorrow Dr. Cuddy." Allison said extending her hand, Lisa took it.

"See you tomorrow Dr. Cameron." Lisa said.

Allison smiled and left, Lisa watched her drive away went back inside and climbed the stairs and went to bed. The next morning both doctors arrived at work and went about their day as usual, like nothing had changed.

"Every thing okay Cameron?" Dr. Chase asked looking up from the lab test he was supposed to be performing.

"Fine, why do you ask?" She asked not looking up from her microscope.

"Because you have a hickey on your neck and you are glowing." He said matter-of-factly looking at his friend.

"That is all true, but it is none of your business." Allison said writing down a few notes on the case file; she got up and left the lab without another word.

"Dr. Cuddy." House said barging into her office without knocking as usual.

The Dean put down her pen and looked up at House, he was looking at her curiously trying to figure her out.

"Yes Dr. House? I know that my top is too low and it is preventing you from concentrating but if you would kindly turn around and face the opposite direction you find the exit, enter through it, and you will no longer be distracted." She said smiling sarcastically up at the middle aged man.

"As much as you would like to believe that I am madly in love with you, that isn't why I am here." He said.

"Then why are you here?" She asked.

"You are glowing and you have a hickey on your neck, you aren't doing anything to cover it up which means you are either not trying to hide it, or you didn't even notice that it was there this morning when you climbed out of bed and came in today." He replied.

"So? Am I not allowed to have sex?" She asked.

"Not with someone on my team." He replied.

Lisa didn't respond so he went on, pacing back and forth in front of her desk.

" Dr. Cameron has a hickey on her neck and is sporting the same radiant glow as you. She was going on and on yesterday about how sick you looked, but I don't see it. Did Dr. Cameron make a house call?" He asked smirking.

"No, and even if she did, it's none of your business other wise. And Dr. Cameron is allowed to have sex with whom ever she wants." Lisa replied.

She wasn't going to give House the satisfaction of a confession, though she was sure that he already knew that there had been something going on between the two doctors anyways.

"You had sex with each other." He stated.

It wasn't a question, but a fact; he was trying to get the confession out even though he already knew the answer.

"How did you work that one out?" Lisa asked leaning back in her chair and crossing her hands in her lap.

"I already gave you my reasons. And I thought you were smart." He said in his usual condescending manner.

"I am, but how do you know that its not a conspiracy designed to make you think something was going on when it isn't?" She asked raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

His eyes narrowed, she was starting to play his game.

"You're right, I don't know. But I don't care either way, as long as nothing gets in the way of my team and the work that we do." He said dismissively.

"Nothing is going on, and nothing is getting in the way, you can carry on making bad calls as usual." Lisa said getting back to work.

He shrugged and left the office. A few hours later Dr. Cameron knocked on Dr. Cuddy's office door, she entered and closed the door behind her.

"Dr. Cameron." Lisa said acknowledging the young doctor as she shut down her computer and packed her brief case.

"I wanted you to know that I didn't say anything to anyone about our one night stand." Dr. Cameron said a little awkwardly.

"House give you a hard time?" She asked.

"No, not more that usual, though I had a feeling that he was having some kind of mental image in his head about us in bed together all day." She replied.

"Probably was." Dr. Cuddy said shrugging.

"Is there something you else you needed?" She asked getting to her feet and rounding her desk, brief case in hand.

"I know we said that nothing has changed, but I was wondering if you'd like to come over for a drink or two." Dr. Cameron asked.

Lisa smiled; she liked the sound of that. Casual sex with Allison would be easy because neither on of them had feelings towards each other.

"Yes I would." Dr. Cuddy replied.

They left the office and out into the parking lot, got into their cars and drove off to Dr. Cameron's place.

"How did you know? Cameron and Cuddy? I never say that one coming, no pun intended." James Wilson said to House as they sat in Wilson's car watching the two women leave.

"People lie, but hormones don't. I knew Cuddy was in heat. Just didn't expect it to be Cameron she went after." He admitted.

"Well Cameron is a safe choice for Cuddy." Wilson said.

"Why?" House asked.

"Because she doesn't get emotionally attached to the people she sleeps with, neither does Cuddy." Wilson replied.

"True, oh well at least they are happy." He said.

"Since when do you care about people's happiness?" Wilson asked.

"Since I have a new fantasy to jack off too in the shower." House said.

Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Home James." House said sarcastically pointing out the window.

Wilson shook his head and the two men left the parking lot, and drove home.


End file.
